


Totally Platonic

by deanlovescasposts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescasposts/pseuds/deanlovescasposts
Summary: Cas and Dean have been best friends since middle school. In their junior year Dean finally convinces Cas to come to a party. This party will change their relationship forever.





	1. Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I love high school alternate universes so I wrote one myself. This is super cheesy and fluffly but it makes my heart flutter so I hope you like it.

It was Wednesday. That meant going to Cas’ house and “studying” which always turned into watching whatever movie they could find. It was a weekly tradition that had been upheld since Dean and Cas were twelve. A lot has changed since the seventh grade for both of them but what had remained consistent was each other. They had been best friends since middle school and they were as strong as ever, even now at seventeen.  
“Hey Cas. Ready to study?”

“Dean, you’re traditionally supposed to knock before entering someone’s room. You know that right? Or are your manners just completely nonexistent at this point?”

“We’ve talked about this. What’s yours is mine. I mean, I basically live here.” Cas laughed. Dean dropped on the bed next to where Cas was studying and took his book, closed it, and tossed it on the ground. Then Dean let out a melodramatic sigh.

“So we’re not even going to pretend like we’re studying anymore?” Dean shook his head. “Alright then. What movie are we watching tonight?”

“I’m thinking something awesome, cool, and badass” Dean replied.

“Die Hard” they both said at the same time. It was their favorite movie and a classic for Wednesday night study sessions.

“I’ll get the snacks if you put the movie on.” And Cas was out the door, undoubtedly getting way too many unhealthy snacks that they would eat the majority of. After Dean put the movie in the DVD player he positioned himself on his stomach on Cas’ bed, facing the TV. Cas came upstairs and they started the movie.

“I wish I was half as cool as John McClane” Dean told Cas when the movie was over. 

“Oh stop you’re the coolest person I know.”

“Yeah you’re right” Dean said with a smirk and Cas threw a gummy worm at his head. 

“Speaking of which,” Dean continued, “Lisa’s party is this weekend and I think we should go.” 

“I would but I have plans with my bed and Netflix sorry.” Cas smiled at Dean, knowing it was unlikely he would be able to get out of this. 

“Dude come on. You never want to go out and party and have fun.”

“I just don’t really know those people.”

“You don’t know them because you don’t come out and actually interact with them. It’s going to be huge. Pleaseeeee.” Dean was giving Cas the puppy dog eyes. That was his biggest weakness, those damn puppy dog eyes. 

“Do I really have to? Can’t we just hang out here like always?” Cas was grasping for straws at this point.

“I promise it’s going to be fun and we don’t even have to stay for that long. We can leave after two hours if you’re really not having a good time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Alright fine. I’ll go.”

“Awesome! You won’t regret it.” Dean was so happy he could kiss Cas. But of course he wouldn’t, that would be weird. “I got to get home but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cas was going to his first ever high school party this weekend. He trusted Dean but he was still nervous. Cas had lucked out in the best friend department. He loved Dean so much and they were basically the same person. He knew him so well it was actually insane. Dean was so naturally cool and everybody liked him. Cas on the other hand was not so gifted with social skills. He was painfully awkward and didn’t talk to many people outside of his friend group of four. Dean, Lisa, and Charlie were about all Cas had but he was usually pretty okay with it. Except for now of course. His party was Cas’ worst nightmare come to life. Everybody also loved Lisa so Cas probably wasn’t even going to see her at the party, Charlie gives her full attention to her girlfriend whenever they’re together so that was a no go, and Cas wasn’t sure about Dean. They’d never been to a party together so he wasn’t sure what to expect. Cas didn’t really think Dean would ditch him to hang out with his popular friends but he still had that fear in the back of his mind. Ah, the daily joys of low self esteem.


	2. Overthinking

It was now Friday and Cas had been overthinking this party for the past two days. He had come up with pretty much every way things could go wrong.

“You okay? You look a little pale there buddy.” Dean sat down next to Cas in the cafeteria and took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Yeah actually I don’t think I can come to the party tonight, feeling a little under the weather.” 

“Cas. You’re going.”

“Don’t make me go. Please , don’t you love me?” Cas was gripping onto Dean’s shoulder. Exaggeratedly begging.

“It’s not going to work this time. You can’t wiggle your way out of this with your charming pleading this time.” Dean was laughing and poking at Cas. “Just relax. Let your guard down and have a little fun. Stop overthinking it.” Dean could tell he was stressing but he was determined to make it a good night.

“What am I even supposed to wear?” Cas had given up and accepted his fate.

“I’ll come over after school and help you then we can go to Lisa’s together.” 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Dean pulled up to Cas’ house in his impala just like he promised. He was wearing his favorite jeans, a plain black t shirt, and his leather jacket Cas had bought him for his last birthday. It was around 9:00 and Lisa’s party started around 9:30 so they had a little bit of time to hang out and Dean could pick out the perfect outfit. Cas looked good in just about anything so it wouldn’t be too challenging. Cas’ parents were gone for the weekend so Dean let himself in. He walked up to Cas’ bedroom to find him pacing, with half the contents of his closet scattered throughout the room.

Dean bust into a fit of laughter, “Dude, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Well I’m trying to figure out what to wear while simultaneously trying not to have a panic attack.”  
“Chill out. It’s just a high school house party, not the Met Gala.”

“How do you even know what that is?” Cas looked confused.

“Umm, besides the point. I told you I would help you, why are you so stressed?” 

Cas stopped pacing “Being likeable is so easy for you Dean. I try so hard I’m just not good at the whole making friends thing. I’m really sorry. You should just go to the party without me. I’ll just drag you down anyways.” Cas looked so sad it made Dean physically hurt. Cas was Dean’s favorite person in the world, what was he talking about?

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders. “Cas are you kidding me? You’re the most likeable person I know. It’s hard to talk to new people, I get it, but you just have to not think about it. If you let people see the real, natural you they would love you just as much as I do. Tonight is going to be great. Trust me.” Cas had visibly calmed down.

“Okay but two hours is all you get.” Dean was relieved. He pulled Cas in for a hug. Cas loved Dean’s hugs, they made him feel safe. Dean then started looking through the clothes on the bed and floor until he picked up a pair of black jeans and an acid washed Metallica t shirt.

“Perfect.” Cas put on what Dean had picked out and damn he looked good. Dean was very aware that his best friend was an attractive guy. He was an adorable kid when they were in middle school but puberty hit him like a fucking train. Cas was hot, but in a totally platonic, hetero way. Cas grabbed a jacket and they were on their way.


End file.
